Tim and Kay, Part 1
by McGeeLover1
Summary: This is the first part of a saga I hope to write about McGee and a new character. This first part is their beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction story. I got the idea to write this story from a dream I had. There had been an NCIS marathon on (8 hours of the team, what could be better?) and that night I dreamed about Tim. So that's the origin of this story. There are a total of 3 chapters, but I'm having an issue with uploading the 2nd and 3rd chapters. Hopefully they'll be up soon. Please read and review, I'm always open to constructive criticism.**

**Chapter One**

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly it was painful. Just thinking about her, watching her from his desk mere feet away from hers, made him want to grab her and pull her close to him in a passionate embrace. It had all started a few months earlier…

She'd just transferred in a couple of weeks earlier from a Navy base in Texas. He'd been attracted to her from the start. Raven hair, pulled back in a braided bun, and emerald-green eyes that seemed to look right into his soul. Director Vance had introduced her to the team.

"This is Special Agent Kay Matthews. She'll be working as part of this team, profiling cases."

The director had left then, leaving Gibbs to make the introductions to each member of the team. Maybe it had been McGee's imagination, but she seemed to smile a little brighter and hold his hand in the handshake a little longer than the others. Then Gibbs directed her to her desk and she sat down, fingers already flying over the keyboard as she customized it to her liking. Things had been slow (fortunately, it meant no new dead bodies turning up,) so most of the team were doing the mountains of paperwork that always came with each case.

The week had gone by slow, but finally Friday came and the team was getting ready to leave for the weekend. McGee had stayed behind a few minutes after Tony and Ziva had left, finishing the last little bit of paperwork so he wouldn't have it waiting for him on Monday. She'd also stayed behind, catching up on a few things. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but when they'd both finished, he looked over at her and saw she was packing her things to leave. He'd gone over to her and smiled.

"So, how was the first week here? Things go as expected?"

She'd smiled up at him.

"Well, I wasn't really sure what to expect. I would say it's been a little boring, but that beats the alternative of having victims turning up every day."

She grabbed her purse and stood up.

"So, know of any good place to get a light supper this late? I only grabbed something from the machine earlier, but don't want to eat something too heavy so late." she'd said.

McGee thought for a moment, then replied, "Sure. There's a nice little casual Italian place not far from here, they have a great menu."

She'd smiled. "Great, give me directions?"

He hadn't intended to say it, but the words were out of his mouth before they could stop them. "I can do better than that. How about I take you out for dinner?" He blushed a little. He hadn't meant to ask her on a date, and he was sure she'd laugh at him, or at least turn him down. To his surprise, she'd smiled and replied, "That sounds great. Do you want me to follow you, or can we ride together and just come back here afterward?"

He was so surprised that it took him a few seconds to respond. "I'll drive you and bring you back here."

They'd left the office then, taking the elevator down to the parking garage. He walked her to his car, and saw her eyes widen in appreciation at his silver-grey Porsche. He remotely unlocked the doors, then went to the passenger side to open her door for her. She sat down, and he saw her slide her hands against the soft leather seat. He closed her door, then went around to the driver's side and climbed in. They left the garage and drove to the restaurant, not saying anything. For McGee, it was a little awkward, but Kay seemed to be perfectly comfortable. They reached the restaurant and before she could get out, he'd made his way around the car and opened her door, offering her a hand out. They entered the restaurant and were seated at a small table near the window. She looked over menu, then asked him, "A lot on here sounds good, anything you'd recommend?"

"If you're looking for something light, I'd say a Caesar salad."

When the waiter came, they both ordered, then a quiet fell over the table. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what. He looked out the window, then looked back at her. She'd been looking at him the whole time, and smiled when she saw him looking at her.

"How long have you been with NCIS? Do you like it?" she asked.

"Almost 7 years now. It's a good job. I like helping people, and I get to use my computer skills every day." He paused for a minute. "I'm still not completely used to the crime scenes, at least not the really bloody and gory ones."

Her eyes softened. "I bet that is rough. I'm not usually out at actual crime scenes, I usually see the victims in pictures." She gave him a sympathetic smile. He wanted to say something else, change the subject, but their food arrived just then. They began eating, and there wasn't much to say, except that she thanked him for the recommendation and she was enjoying the meal. After they had finished eating, he paid the bill (though she had argued with him at first, saying she should at least pay her half,) and they walked back to his car. Full dark had fallen while they had been eating, and the streetlamps were casting a soft glow over the parking lot. He helped her into the car, sat down himself, and drove them back to the NCIS parking garage. He insisted on walking her to her car, or rather, truck as it turned out. As she climbed in, she gave him another smile. "See you on Monday, Tim."

"Ok, have a good weekend." He smiled back at her and closed her door. He watched her as she left the garage, then walked back to his car. He was still smiling as he left the garage, thinking about her. He still couldn't believe he'd actually had the nerve to ask her out, and even more surprised that she'd accepted. He really hoped he'd get another chance.

That had been the beginning. The following week, she'd actually asked him out for lunch on Saturday. They went to a sandwich shop not far from her apartment, this time he followed her. He'd actually loosened up enough to have a casual conversation with her. He found that he really enjoyed her company, and she seemed to enjoy his. They started going to lunch or dinner every weekend from then on. The best moment came on their third date, when she'd held his hand out to her truck (she'd driven this time.) Before she climbed in, she'd stopped and looked at him.

"I'm really enjoying our time together, Tim." She'd said. Then she put her hand up to his cheek and stood on tiptoe and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, and it surprised him so much it took him a second to kiss her back. Her lips were so soft, and he felt like he could kiss her forever. The kiss ended way too soon for him, but as he opened his eyes and looked into hers, he saw the pleasure in her eyes and that beautiful smile on her face. "I'll see you at work."

He'd smiled. "See you then, Kay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**She wanted him. She wanted him so much she could taste it. Since they'd started dating, she'd looked forward to every date with him, from the lunches and dinners to the walks in the park. They'd gone to the movies a couple of times, and the best part had been holding his hand. The times they couldn't find anything good at the movies, they'd rented a movie or two and gone to her apartment to watch them. Those had been the best times, he'd put his arm around her and she'd snuggle against him. Every kiss had been better than the last. After one movie-in date, they'd been at her door, saying good night. They'd kissed, and she'd been bold enough to lick along his full bottom lip. He'd gasped, but responded immediately, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. They'd kissed until they both needed to come up for air. He'd smiled and hugged her close. She'd wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. **

"**That was amazing, Tim." she'd said. He hadn't said anything back, just tightened his arms around her. They'd parted after a moment, each smiling at the other. "Good night." He'd kissed her again, then opened the door.**

"**Don't forget to lock up behind me."**

**She'd really looked forward to every date after that. She even looked forward to work, even though she'd started going out and the field and seeing the actual bodies, which really bothered her. But just being near him had made it easier.**

**Now she sat a few feet away from him, able to glance at him from time to time. She loved looking at him, watching him as he concentrated on whatever problem he was currently working on. She wanted nothing more than to walk to his desk and turn his face up to hers, look deep into his eyes, and kiss him, slowly and deeply. Or better yet, make an excuse for the two of them to be in the elevator alone, flip the emergency switch, and start undressing him, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding her hands over his chest. She would pull her shirt off, wanting to feel his hands sliding over her skin. Then she'd…**

**Kay shook her head. They were in the middle of a case of a murdered Marine, and here she was fantasizing about Tim. Sometimes she just couldn't help it. Every time she saw him, she wanted him more. So far, the most they'd done was some hot and heavy kissing and a bit of light petting. Well, that would be changing this weekend. Kay smiled to herself. They had another movie-in date on Saturday, and she had bought a special surprise for the occasion. She smiled again, thinking of the dark blue teddy she had hanging in her closet. It was lace with silk trimming, and clung to her in all the right places. It would fit under the green button-up shirt that Tim said he liked and the black skirt that came to a few inches above her knees. The skirt would be just long enough to cover the bottom of the teddy, so the surprise wouldn't be revealed until she decided it was the right time. She started thinking of all the things she'd do on Saturday…**

"**Hey, Matthews, you listening?"**

**Startled, Kay looked up. Gibbs was standing in front of her desk, coffee cup in hand and the LOOK on his face.**

"**Sorry, boss, drifted off for a minute. What do you need?" Kay didn't dare look over at Tim, afraid she'd give away what she'd been thinking.**

"**You were working on the profile of the murderer. Any leads?" Gibbs' impatience was showing.**

"**Right, I've got a preliminary workup." Kay was thankful she could look down at her keyboard and type up the commands to bring her info up on the plasma. She started explaining what she had found, with Tim piping up with his own info. They went on that tack for a few minutes, until they'd finished with their presentation. They worked well together that way, Kay mused. They played to each other's strengths, each supporting the other. Gibbs seemed satisfied with their work and sent Tony and Ziva out to start canvassing the area where the Marine had lived. Kay dared a look at Tim to find him looking at her. He gave her a little wink and a grin, then turned back to his computer. She grinned to herself. Saturday couldn't come fast enough for her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Today was the day. Saturday. Kay was getting dressed for this special day. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror, wearing just the teddy. She had to admit, it looked great on her. She grinned at her reflection, turning this way and that, getting a good look. Then she went to put her other clothes on. Tim would be here in about 30 minutes with the movies. She could hardly wait. She finished getting dressed, then went to the living room to wait. It seemed like forever before she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as she went to the door. Opening it, she found Tim there, with the movies and a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorite flowers. She moved aside to let him in, then went to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. After that was done, she turned to find him behind her, smiling and holding his arms out for her. She reached up and pulled his head down for a long, slow kiss. The kiss became more passionate as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She wanted to pull his clothes off right then and there, but reminded herself that she had very specific plans for the evening, and pulled away.**

"**Which movie do you want to watch first? The action or the comedy?" asked Tim. He didn't really care which movie they put in, since he didn't plan on really watching it anyway. He'd decided earlier that week that this would be the weekend he showed her how much he wanted her. If all went as he hoped, they'd be in her bed, making love, before the movie was finished. He watched her as she moved to the living room, movies in hand. **

"**It doesn't really matter to me. I'm up for either." said Kay. She chose one at random and put it into the DVD player. "You want popcorn?"**

"**Nah, I'm good." Tim replied. He loved watching her as she bent over and put the DVD in the player. She had the best-looking ass he'd ever seen. **

"**Ok, here we go then," said Kay, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her, smiling at Tim. "Looks like it'll be the action one first."**

**Tim sat down and put his arm around her. He was a little nervous, not sure how quickly to get things started. He looked down at Kay. She pushed the "play" button on the remote, then set it down on the end table. She looked up at him, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her, loving the feel of her soft lips against his. She kissed him back, putting her hand on his cheek and holding his face, preventing him from pulling away. Not that he would have, he was enjoying the kiss too much. They heard the title theme from the movie playing, and reluctantly broke the kiss. He put his arm around her and she snuggled against him, wrapping her arm around his waist. They watched the movie for a few minutes, neither of them really seeing it. They were each trying to figure out how to put into motion the plans each had made. Just as Tim turned to put his free arm around Kay's waist, she turned and moved closer to him, wedging her hip against him and pulling her legs up against his. They looked at each other, seeing the passion in each other's eyes. **

**Kay moved her arm from around his waist and put it against his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath her touch. Tim put his hand over hers, then moved it until he was holding her upper arm, then her shoulder, then her neck. She had left her hair completely down, and he ran his fingers through it, loving the feel of the silken strands gliding over his skin. He pulled her head toward him, his lips brushing lightly against hers, then pressing more firmly as he pulled her even closer to him. Kay returned the kiss, then surprised Tim by pushing herself up and moving to straddle his legs. The motion forced her skirt up, revealing part of her thighs, but keeping hidden her secret. She slid her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, seeing the passion there and letting her own eyes reveal hers. She moved her hands up and down his chest, then pulled his T-shirt free from the waistband of his jeans. Wanting the feel his skin, she pulled the shirt up and over his head, casting it aside. She moved her hands over his skin, then brought her head down to kiss him. The kiss lasted only a moment, then she was kissing her way down his jaw line, then his neck, then his shoulder. She gently bit his shoulder, and Tim gasped. Her hands were still moving over his chest, and as she laid tiny kisses along his shoulder and neck, her fingers found his sensitive nipples. She ran her fingertips around them, feeling them grow hard. She was loving the feel of his body, but she wanted more. She pulled away, ready to show him her surprise. She started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly and seductively, watching his face as she slowly undid each button. His eyes followed the movements, and he unconsciously liked his lips as her skin was revealed to him. She had only made it to the third button when he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, licking lightly down her collarbone. He kissed the skin she'd already revealed to him, tasting her flesh. She only allowed a moment of this before her hands were on his face, gently pulling him away. She smiled seductively at him, then continued unbuttoning her shirt. At the first glimpse of the silk and lace that lay beneath it, Tim's eyes widened and he couldn't stop staring. Kay finished undoing the buttons, then slowly slid the shirt off. Tim gazed at her for a moment, then looked into Kay's eyes. There he saw passion and desire, but also a little uncertainty. He moved his hands up to her chin, pulling her in for a long and deep kiss. Still kissing her, he slowly moved his hands down to her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs against her collarbone. Then his hands went to her waist and started moving slowly upward, reveling in the feeling of the lace and silk under his touch. He moved his hands up until they were cupping her breasts, then he slowly ran his thumbs upward until they brushed her nipples. Kay gasped and moaned as he ran his thumbs against her breasts, around and around her nipples until they were hard. She couldn't help herself; she ran her hands down his chest to his waist, sliding one hand between them until she touched the front of his jeans, feeling his erection beneath them. **

**Tim moaned as he felt her hand on him, and leaned his head down to kiss all the exposed flesh of her chest. He moaned again, this time from loss, as she slid from his lap to stand in front of him. She had a smile that was both coy and shy on her face as she reached around and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to a puddle at her feet. Tim gasped as he took in her entire body, just the little bit of lace hiding her skin. He started to stand up, but she pushed him down until he was lying on the couch with her straddling his waist. She leaned down and trailed kisses down his body, stopping to run her tongue around his already hard nipples. Tim's hands ran down her back to her ass, then lower to her thighs. He ran his hands up under the teddy, and moaned when he felt nothing but her skin; she wasn't wearing any panties. **

**Kay kept moving downward, sliding down his body until she was on his thighs. She moved her hands down to the front of Tim's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, gasping softly as she saw him, his erection evident against the silk boxers he was wearing. She moved her hand down until just her fingertips were softly stroking him, making Tim moan in pleasure. He couldn't take any more. He sat up, moving her until she was standing on the floor in front of him. He leaned down and untied his shoes, taking them off along with his socks. He stood up then, pulling his jeans down and stepping out of them. Then they were standing in front of each other, each clad only in their underclothes. He pulled her close to him, making her gasp as she felt his cock hard against her belly. **

**Tim moved his hands down Kay's body to cup her ass, then down to her thighs. He picked her up easily, moaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He already knew which door led to her bedroom, and he carried her there, only stopping when he got to the edge of her bed. He set her down gently, and she turned to pull the covers down on her bed. She turned back to him, hands already reaching for his boxers. He stopped her, and a look of panic crossed his face.**

"**Um, Kay, I, uh, I didn't bring any protection." Tim could have kicked himself for forgetting something so important.**

**Kay smiled up at him. "It's ok, I'm on the pill. We don't have to worry about that." **

**Tim sighed thankfully, and reached for her again, this time his hands moving to the bottom of her teddy and lifting it up over her head. He stopped and gazed at her naked body, savoring the moment. Kay reached out for him and slid her hands down the back of his boxers, feeling his firm ass beneath them. She hooked her fingers into the sides of the boxers, pulling them down his body slowly. She moved them down his legs, and he stepped out of them. Kay ran her hands up the inside of his thighs, scratching the sensitive skin lightly with her fingernails. She reached that oh-so-sensitive part of him, cupping him, then wrapping her hand around his cock. He moaned, then reached for her again. This time he laid her gently down on the bed, lying down beside her. He moved his hand down between her legs and felt her hot and wet already. He moved to lie between her legs, rubbing himself against her.**

"**Oh, Tim, please!" she begged, arching her hips against him. He complied, slowly slipping inside her. They moaned together as he entered her fully. They lay there a moment, hearts pounding. Tim looked into her eyes and saw the desire, the passion, the need that he knew were reflected in his own. He began to move inside her, slowly at first, then building up speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him firmly against her. He thrust into her, over and over again. He gasped as she started moving with him, arching her hips up to meet his with every thrust. They continued like that, their bodies joined in a timeless dance, until Kay cried out, and he felt her muscles tighten around him. His body stilled as she orgasmed, holding her tightly until her body relaxed. Then he began to move again, going faster this time. She gasped, but stayed right along with him. It wasn't long before his felt his own climax rising, and he gripped her hard as he came, his body shuddering at the power of his orgasm. They lay there for a moment, both spent, bodies still intertwined. Tim rose up to look at Kay. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them as though she had felt his gaze. She smiled softly up at him and he returned the smile, leaning down to kiss her. They both moaned as he rolled off of her, reaching down to the end of the bed to pull the covers up over both of them. He held out his arms to her, and she snuggled against him, her head on his chest and his arms around her. Sleep overcame him, and she smiled.**

"**I love you, Tim." She whispered softly, but the only response was a quiet snore from him.**


End file.
